Angel of Darkness
by tacoidiot
Summary: find out in story :) i dont own spn just my character... pls enjoy
1. intro

Name: Erella

Looks(vessel): short blue hair, blue eyes, pale, thin, 5"8, tattoos(explained later)

looks(wings): (6) top 2: white, middle 2: grey ombre, bottom 2: black (all wings mixed with fine silver undertones only seen in direct light)

looks(out of vessel): silver smoke. Mix of Amara's black smoke and Chuck's white shine, it glows silver light

Abilities: (more powerful than the archangels, less powerful than God and Amara.) she possess immense power far surpassing that of demons, lesser angels, and most other supernatural beings

Nickname: Shadow Hunter

Family: Amara(mother), God(uncle), archangels; Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel (cousin)

Friends: Bobby, John

Back story: Chuck had just created his archangels and cherished them dearly along with his sister Amara. Things were good but Amara wanted something to cherish just as Chuck did so she made children of her own. They were called the angels of darkness. There were 12 in total, six girls and six boys. This made her happy, but they weren't perfect to her expectations.

She ended up making a 13th child, one who she named Erella. Erella was perfect in all ways. She was a perfect combination of light and dark and became loved by both the archangels and the dark angels. Things were good once more, but Chuck saw evil in the dark angels. He had been making plans to create life... a world with people... he knew Amara wouldn't allow it, so he made plans to overthrow her. The only problem he had was the angels of darkness.

The day came to betray them and the archangels destroyed the angels of darkness before Amara or Erella could notice as they stayed in the garden. Chuck came to them and tricked Amara into the cage he made to hold her, leaving Erella left alone. She was scared and didn't know what to do... she didn't want to hurt those she loved, but they had just taken everything from her. Before she could decide however... Chuck sent her away. Nobody knew where, but over time she, with the dark angels were forgotten.

Lost in time as their mother rotted, locked away. In truth, Chuck knew he couldn't hurt her..he loved her most of all and as his little niece cried before him, he made the decision to hide her away giving the illusion of destroying her. She was sent to earth with no memory of her past. He made her a vessel specifically to stay with her through all of time with the enchantment to hide her from all beings. She would be safe and maybe just maybe could help the world in Chuck's planned absence.

After the fight, the archangels began to fight. Chuck had taken away their best friend... made them kill their cousins and betray their aunt... they felt just as betrayed as Amara in the end. Lucifer broke away first after the creation of earth... and was sent to a cage in hell as punishment. After that Chuck disappeared as well leaving the angels to be led by the betrayed archangels.

Not wanting anymore of things, Gabriel took off and he too disappeared leaving Raphael and Michael who still held loyalty to Chuck. They decided to follow the prophecy of apocalypse and thus begins our story.


	2. Chapter 1

Erella woke up to find herself laid in an old building. She couldn't remember how she got there, but as lights began to approach her she stood to follow them. There she found two men. As one of the men shown their lights on her they froze. "Oh god… uh... John?"

Bobby's pov

"Look I'm not saying it's a dumb plan, I'm saying we should keep thinking!" John groaned in annoyance at me. We were in our shared hotel room for the night trying to figure out what to do for our hunt. It was what we believed to be a simple ghost, but we just couldn't decide on a plan of action.

"Alright then, how about you stay here and think some more while I go out there and stop anyone else from getting hurt! You're being ridiculous John." he glared at me and sighed throwing his hands in the air.

"Fine, you really want to risk getting caught? Let's do it, but if the cops show I'm leaving you behind. Got it?" I chuckle and grab my gun.

"Yea, if you can catch up to me." he chuckled and shook his head. As the sun finally set out the window, we grabbed our supply and went out to John's car. We drove to the location, an old abandoned factory that had several aggressive possession cases in the past years.

"You sure about this plan of yours Bobby?" I turned to John as we double checked our supply and gave a loose smirk.

"What, are you chicken?" he gave me a look before charging off to the building making me chuckle as I followed after him. We made it inside easily and began looking around. We had come earlier in the day and knew a good bit of where to find the damn thing, the problem was going to be getting to it before it gets to us. It was quiet as we walked through the old halls when all of a sudden there was a bright silvery light that filled the area. The force of the light knocked us down before disappearing like nothing happened.

"What the hell?" John mumbled as we both looked at each other in confusion.

"I have to say, that is a first." I mumbled. Standing and brushing myself off I helped John to his feet and started walking towards where the light had come from. It was a big room so John split off from me to take the right while I checked the left side of the room. It didn't take me long before I was half way into the room when I heard a small shuffle behind me. I turned and shown my light in the direction I heard it only to freeze. There in the dark room was a little blue haired girl no older than maybe 5 years of age. She was naked and looked to be confused.

"Oh god… uh... John?" I called as I stared at the little girl. I listened for John but couldn't hear him coming.

"John?" I called again. This time the little girl spoke up.

"You're friend is in trouble mister." she spoke with a soft voice hinted with what sounded like a scottish accent. I groaned and put the light on the floor.

"What's your name sweetheart?" I took off my jacket and moved closer to her. She didn't back away like I thought she might. It didn't look like she was scared of me, just confused.

"I... I don't remember…" she mumbled. I sighed and nodded.

"Here, lets get you covered up." I handed my jacket out to her, but she just looked at it. I sighed and decided to put it on for her. I swung the sleeves around her small frame and zipped it up. It was huge on her, almost like a dress but it was better than her walking around naked.

"Do you know where you are? How you got here?" she shook her head before looking past me into the darkness.

"Your friend is here." I paused as the room's temperature suddenly dropped. I quickly got in front of the girl protectively and pointed my torch where she was looking to show John stood there. His eyes were glowing blue as black goo dripped from his nose.

"You really managed to get yourself possessed John? Jeez man now is really not a good time for this." I chastised knowing he wouldn't hear me. The little girl giggled at my words from behind me reminding me of her position.

"Look kid... it's not safe in here... you need to run outside and hide okay?" her giggles stopped and she just stepped up to beside me where I could see her in the light.

"No, kid you need to get away from here!" I shouted now worried about her getting close to my possessed friend.

"It's okay, it's just a sad ghosty. Hey mister... you know she's safe? She grew up with you're mommy and married a lovely man. She lives happily, missing you, but she is happy. So it's okay... you can go be happy too. You just have to let go." as she spoke John turned to her and seemingly paid attention to her every word.

"She is alone." he groaned out. She shook her head.

"No, she's happy... let go and you can see for yourself... you can be with her again... in the sky." it grew quiet when suddenly the room filled with a soft blue light that poured from John leaving his body to crumple to the ground. As he fell she walked up to him and touched his neck carefully.

"He will be okay... ghosty is gone now." she turned to face me as I stared at her in shock and confusion. John woke up with a gasp and I immediately moved to his side keeping an eye on the child. Whoever she is... I don't think shes human. She looked at me with a tilted head and frowned.

"You're upset with me?" she took a step back and I shook my head. "No... no not upset... just confused." she looked between me and John who was now looking between me and the kid. She looked around herself before looking at the door.

"I think I should go…" she mumbled.

"Uh, no wait…!" she looked at me as I tried calling for her to stay before she looked down at the jacket.

"Is this for me?" I sighed and nodded. I'd rather lose one of my favorite leather jackets than to have her take off on us naked. She smiled at me from the door.

"Thank you mister, you're very kind." and with that she was off into the night.

"We need to alert the local authorities…" I mumbled. John stood to his feet finally and looked around himself.

"What the hell happened?" I just kept looking at the door she had disappeared from and sighed.

"I honestly have no clue…"


	3. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Noones pov

as time passed Erella was found by the authorities. After no results from many dna tests she was dubbed the lost child and in fondness of the old english tale she was given the name Wendy Darling. She was kept in orphanages and foster homes but never really fit in.

She already knew more than the schools would teach her and she was filled with unwritten knowledge of the world and it's creatures. She knew how to protect others and was strong enough to do so but couldn't figure out where to start. One day after a fight with her current foster parents, she took off.

At the age of ten she began living on her own and took up her own form of hunting. She didn't kill unless she had to and was more of a repellent of supernatural beings as she would travel town to town and set up invisible warding and traps to protect the town.

Time passed and she became more and more comfortable with her abilities and knowledge traveling from town to town and earning herself a name in the hunting community. The Shadow Hunter. Supernatural beings and hunters alike became fearful of her as she left behind her protection mark to serve as a warning to others.

A simple mark on the welcoming signs of each visited town. Two interlocking circles laid across a tall diamond charred into the signs. Something most would overlook but to hunters and creatures it was a warning that the town was protected by the Shadow Hunter.

A being that had never been seen before and had never once failed in a hunt. She grew to keep everything hidden and secret as she shut everyone out finding relations to be nothing more than a burden. And time went on... having nothing to keep her she led her life with no cares until of course... until she ran into the owner of her jacket.


	4. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Bobbys pov

10 years after first encounter.

I sighed as I laid the book in my hands down on the table. I was sitting in my study enjoying a nice quiet morning when in barged John Winchester.

"Well, thanks for knocking John... what's the hurry?" he smiled sheepishly before walking back to the door he had just barged through and knocked on the frame with a little smirk.

"Oh I wonder who that could be?" I stood from my chair and walked to the door and opened it revealing John once more.

"What a surprise, get your arse in here John." I chuckled. He smiled and walked back into my house.

"I need your help." he began. I chuckled again.

"I'm good thanks for asking, how are you doing?" he sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

"Look, you know I wouldnt come unless it was important... there's a nest of vamps in Mustang Island State Park down south. I've spotted at least 23 vamps split into sister nests. I've tried asking others in the area for aid and they all have said that taking out a sister nest would be suicide... their counting up the body toll and if we wait any longer more and more people will die." I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I take it you're not willing to bring Dean or Sam into this?" his eyes widened.

"Of course not! Deans only 15, he would get us and himself killed... let alone Sammy... no, I've got the boys set up in a school in missouri. They'll be fine for maybe a month." I nod and sigh as the thought of Sam and Dean being left in another beatdown hotel alone for a month ran through my head. Sure John was a great hunter... his dad skills could really be worked on.

"Well, if we only have a month to do this, we best get started." he smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I knew I could count on ya Bobby." I smiled at him and moved over to my desk.

"Right... we are going to need some help... who do we know stupid enough to join us?" he thought for a moment before a name popped into my head.

"Rufus" we spoke together and smiled. I called him up and we were off to meet our old friend on location. We arrived a few nights later after stocking up on supply and finding a place to camp out at during our hunt. It was me and John in a hotel room as we waited for Rufus to arrive. About an hour after our arrival there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Rufus, thanks for coming along." John greeted with a smile. Rufus just stood looking nervous.

"What?" I asked knowing to get straight to the point with him.

"Did you morons not look when you entered the town?" John and I shared a confused look before Rufus continued.

"How you two are still alive will forever be a mystery to me. The welcoming sign into town... it has the Shadows mark." I groaned and rubbed a palm down my face.

"Good, maybe it won't be so bad with the hunt then." John said simply trying to cheer up Rufus.

"No you moron, the Shadow Hunter doesn't work with others. Anyone caught in their way is killed. Hunters and monsters alike. We run into the Shadow and we are toast." sitting on the chair, I opened a soda and watched Rufus and John began arguing about the hunt.

"Im telling you it's suicide to hunt in a protected town." Rufus shouted at John.

"And I'm telling you there is no proof that this Shadow guy is even here! So what if there's a mark, there is a hunt and a body count that keeps adding up. Someone needs to do something and it's clear that this Shadow guy isn't going to." deciding to say something I cut them both off.

"Mark or no mark, people are dying. If we get into the hunt and we catch wind of another hunter, we bounce. If not then we save this town. Understood?" they shared a look before settling down and nodding. We waited a week to observe the town and get a head count for both nests and get locations for each one. By the end of the week we had a plan set up and by tomorrow morning we would put it into play.

"So we all know what our parts are?" John asked as he casually sharpened his machete on the bed. Rufus chuckled dryly.

"Yea, still think this is a shit plan." I sighed and shook my head.

"We have been watching this whole week and haven't seen anything of this Shadow Hunter, it's going to be fine Rufus." he shook his head and popped open another drink.

"Yea, but with our luck as soon as we start our play he's going to show and take everyone out." John popped up before I could refute.

"If he shows, we will bounce. Besides you said it's only if we see him... it's simple." this peaked my interest as both me and Rufus waited for John to continue.

"Just close your eyes." I chuckled and nodded. "There we go then, now we have a plan b, if you can't escape... close your eyes." Rufus scoffed but shut up. Time passed and we were all set to hit the first nest.

The plan was simple, attack the bigger nest tonight and piss off the smaller nest. We lead them to an old warehouse that we have set up with traps of deadman's blood and we finish them there. There were 23 of them total with 15 in the first nest and 8 in the other. This ment each of us were responsible for 5 heads.

Simple enough.


	5. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Bobby's pov

We were all packed up in Johns car deciding it best to just use one car instead of taking all three of our rides. We got to the nest and got ready. There were three standing outside of the old barn they were held up in and as the sun rose over the trees in they crept to sleep the day away. "Alright... we get in and lob as many heads as we can before the others wake up. The sun's out so the other nest won't be able to help until tonight which means we have all day to set up the trap house assuming we don't get bit or killed in there. Any questions?" John went over.

"We know the play moron, let's get this suicide mission over with." Rufus groaned. I chuckled and pulled my blade from it's sheath.

"Let's get this done then boys." with that we made our way into the barn making sure to leave a quick exit available in case things go to shit. We shared a look and nodded before Rufus swung at the vamp closest to him. The head hit the floor and with that we were off. 4 vampires in and the others were awake and ready. I got as many swings in as possible when a sudden shout rang over all the chaos.

"Enough! Stop you're attack or he dies!" all eyes went to the one we knew to be the leader of this group. It was a brotherly leadership where each brother was incharge of a group. There in the leaders arms stood an unconscious John.

I froze with Rufus by my side as a million thoughts ran through my head. If it were Rufus I would grab John and get out but I could never leave John behind like this... not knowing that Sam and Dean are out there waiting for their father's return. I could never do that to them.

Slowly, I began lowering my blade earning a groan from Rufus as he followed suit. Suddenly, he turned and booked it out the exit we had left leaving me with the left over 7 vampires.

"Leave him, he is not worth it." the leader ordered as some of them tried to chase after him. They all stood looking at the fallen heads of their group.

"So what now? You going to kill us?" I tried prying from the leader. He smiled at me and motioned for one of the other vampires to take my weapon while the others patted me down.

"I'm not going to kill you... not after all of this... no you see why would I kill you and your friend when you can be our ticket out." this peaked my interest and as I felt them binding my arms I tried once more to get information off of the guy.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he scoffed while passing John to the others to get the same treatment as I did.

"Don't act stupid, it takes an idiot not to notice the warning. It's coming." I chuckled.

"You can't be serious... you're scared of that stupid Shadow mark as well?" he glared at me and sighed.

"You wouldnt understand... I've seen it before... my brother and I, we come from a much larger clan... things were good. Then one day it appeared. The mark... we had heard the stories and we wanted to leave but our father... he was a fool. He didn't listen and when our mother heard, she sent us away... I escaped with my brother as it killed our family, our whole clan." he glared at the ground as he finished his story.

"So now that the mark has appeared... what? You're just going to pack up and leave?" he turned to me and nodded.

"We have no choice! We can't fight it... I cant lose my family... not again." his followers backed him up on this as they cleaned our mess.

"We are leaving tonight, our supplies are all packed and ready to go. As the sun sets, my brother will bring the cars and we will be leaving." I nodded making sense of everything as best as I could.

"And my friend and i? Where do we come in in this plan of yours?" he smiled at this.

"You're friend will be in one car and you will be in ours. If the Shadow attacks us then you will be our hostage. Once we are out of town you and your friend will join our family. To replace the family you took tonight." he laughed to himself as they brought me to a post and tied me with John.

"Now then, we shall see you tonight." he smiled. He swung back and everything went black. I came to and the vampires were rushing about in every direction. John was awake beside me and as he looked over at me he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were dead." I chuckled at this.

"You're gonna wish we were dead once you find out their plans for us." his smile faltered and he let out a groan.

"That bad huh?" I gave a sarcastic smile.


	6. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Bobby's pov

"That bad huh?" I gave a sarcastic smile.

"Well it depends... how keen are you to be in a car of vampires as a hostage to help them escape the Shadow Hunter? Or how about how once they have escaped the hunter, how they are going to make us part of the family?" he groaned as the words left my lips and I sighed in agreement.

"Yea, I fucked up. What about Rufus? I haven't seen him around." I chuckled and nodded.

"Yea, that's cause he went with plan a and bounced." he chuckled as well.

"Fair enough." it grew silent as the vampires finished loading up their cars and they all came back in. it was the 8 from the other group with the 7 left over leaving another group of 15 with now just John and I with no weapons... this wasn't looking promising.

The vamps began going over plans and what ruites they were to take when a sudden gust of wind flew through the barn. As it went through, all windows and doors shut and locked as the lights blew throughout the room leaving only the front door open and what little moonlight was available from there.

"Well that's different." John muttered. Looking around, the vampires began panicking. In an instant their leader grabbed me and torn me from the pole and held me in front of him. "Everyone, get to the cars." the other brother tried to usher everyone out but the first brother who held me shouted out stopping them.

"No, no one moves! The Shadows, look at the Shadows! Don't let the Shadows move." everyone was frozen and everything went silent.

"That won't help you." a feminine voice filled the air seeming to bounce off the walls as the final door shut leaving the barn in pitch black.

"Bobby... plan b" John's voice whispered. I quickly shut my eyes tight and waited. If this was the Shadow Hunter then this was the end. I doubted John's plan of shutting our eyes would work but it was something.

There was the sound of a lighter being flickered on and a warmth came from the side of my face. A gasp filled the room before the hold on me left. With its absence, a loud thump as a body fell to the ground with a seperate thump for the head.

Screams filled the air for a second before more and more thuds slowly silence them leaving a single whimpering sound.

"Please... please don't do this. You've taken everything from me... my family... my brother... why?" it was the younger brother... he was pleading with the hunter.

"I gave him a choice... he, like you're father, didn't listen. Did he even tell you?" it grew silent.

"I thought not... you see, I have been watching this group of yours for months... waiting for change... but he didn't. I sent numerous messages... to stop the killing, to change your ways... I even tried to provide a fair means of change... animals blood. He refused. Instead he tried to leave. I knew he wouldn't change... he is just like his father... so I waited... I waited for him to bring you're groups together... and here we are." it was silent.

"He knew you were coming... why didn't he tell me?" silence.

"Here is my offer... you can leave here... never return... know that I will be watching. I will send you information on how to survive and rebuild without killing and if you take a single life... I will come again. Or... you can deny my offer and I will kill you here and now. It's your choice." silence. I stood where I was with my eyes shut tight... I could hear Johns breath still tied to the pole and the breath of who I could only assume was the Shadow Hunter. They were a few feet in front of me whereas the voice of the last vampire came from the ground near my legs.

"I want to live... please... I'll do as you ask." there was silence before shuffling.

"Alright then... leave. Forget my face and remember my warnings. If you make me regret my offer... I will not offer a further warning. Go and never return to this town." he thanked her before scurrying off out the door. Silence filled the room once more and I could see the lights turn back on in the once dark barn. I kept my eyes shut and didn't dare move as I heard shuffling coming towards me.

"I know you... both of you." the voice spoke from right in front of me. It was a soft voice that I could only assume to be a young woman's. As she spoke to me her voice lost it's sharpness that it once held.

"I owe you both for your kindness…" there was movement and I could hear John grunt from behind me.

"You're friend took your car back to the hotel. You can take the second car from the vampires and go. Once you make it back to town, abandon the car and leave." there was a pause when suddenly a hand grabbed my arm.

It was rough like a glove and it began pulling me. I went along with the tugging and let her drag me around before the ground beneath my feet changed from hay and wood to dirt and rocks. The hand left my arm before the voice spoke up once more.

"Stay." I did as told and before long I could hear another set of feet walking to stand beside me. She patted my shoulder almost fondly before the sound of a door shutting sounded behind us. I waited a moment longer before peaking my eyes open.

There before us was an old pickup truck. What was once full of the vampires things was now empty as the keys sat out in the hood. I turned to John and nodded to him as his eyes met mine. With that, we took off in the truck.

Not a word was shared between us as we pulled up to the hotel and parked next to my old dodge charger, Rufus' shitty mustang, and John's old chevy impala. As I shut off the engine John and I sat still in the seats still going over what had just happened. I took a deep breath before turning to face John.

"Hey John?" he glanced over to me telling me to keep talking.

"Next time a group of hunters say that a hunt is suicide... we listen to their advice. Deal?" he cracked a smile and nodded.

"Yea... no kidding."


	7. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Bobby's pov

I stepped from the truck and walked to the hotel room with John beside me. I nocked and after a second the door was opened revealing a disheveled Rufus. His eyes widened and he quickly backed away from the door and grabbed a blade from the bed nearest to him.

I lifted my hand and opened my mouth to show I wasn't a vamp with John following my actions. Once Rufus saw we were human still he dropped the blade and let out a low breath.

"Jesus christ... how the hell are you two alive?" I walked in and grabbed a much needed beer before sitting onto the bed.

"Well it's no thanks to you." John joked dryly as he too grabbed a beer and sat on the couch leaving Rufus to stand there and stare at us.

"Not my fault you went and got yourself captured, then this dumbass goes and lowers his weapon to save your ass... I wasn't going to stick around and wait for them to kick my ass." he tried defending himself and I just chuckled tiredly.

It grew quiet once more as my mind kept playing over the woman's voice. It was soft yet held no weakness or insecurity... definitely young... when she spoke to the vampires, there was this sharpness to it... an edge that scared me when it wasn't even addressing me.

The thing most notable about it had to be the soft scottish tone it had... like whoever it was was trying to cover up a much stronger accent. I couldn't shake the feeling as though I had heard it before... she had said she knew us... but how?

"Bobby? You still with us?" Rufus' voice spoke up breaking into my thoughts.

"Huh?" he sighed in annoyance and flung his arms into the air.

"Jeez, both of you are like walking zombies! Would someone just tell me how the hell you got outta that place?!" I sighed and shared a look with John before speaking.

"It was the Shadow Hunter... she came in and took out both nests." his eyes widened before he visibly back tracked.

"Wait... she? As in you saw her and lived?" I shook my head.

"I kept my eyes closed the whole time." a look in John's direction showed me he had done the same.

"Jesus... it actually worked." Rufus mumbled in disbelief.

"She said she knew us... even said she owed us for our kindness... told us to take the vamps car into town and to leave it abandoned. Told us where to find your ass too." John explained. Rufus froze at this.

"She saw me? Jesus christ…" it grew quiet before John moved to take his place on the second bed in the room.

"I don't know about you Bobby, but I want nothing more than to end this night. In the morning we can dump the truck and get the fuck out of this town." I nodded and moved back onto the bed I was sat on.

"Oh come on... why do I get the couch?" Rufus groaned.

"Because you left us in a vamp nest and took my fucking car! Now lay down and shut the lights off." John commanded. Rufus grumbled under his breath, but did as John had told him to. Morning time came and Rufus said his goodbyes before John decided it was time to get back to the boys.

I waved him off and took my time packing up my car before taking off for home once more. A lot was on my mind and I hadn't gotten much sleep after our return last night. All I could think of was that woman's voice... how familiar it was as though I had heard it years ago in a dream.

With a sigh, I started the car's engine and began the long drive back to south dakota. It was about half way through the 2 day drive and I decided to pull over for the night. I grabbed a room at the first hotel I could find and went to grab my clothes bag from the trunk.

It was a small town and it was pretty quiet other than the occasional car passing through. I began making my way towards the hotel with my bag in hand when something shuffled behind me.

Turning to look, I couldn't find anything. I turned back to continue my walk only to come face to face with the young vampire leader from the hunt... the one that the Shadow Hunter had let go. He stood before me with a slight smirk as he looked me up and down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I didn't have any weapons on me so in an attempt to get one, I began pacing backwards towards my car. He didn't say a word, instead he just watched me and continued pacing towards me.

"You can't hurt me... the Shadow will kill you." I tried. He just laughed.

"Are you kidding me? That bitch is far gone... oh no, it's just you and me now buddy." I was half way back to my car, I had to keep him talking.

"You're the reason they are all dead... if you hadn't of come in and killed our family... we could have fought her... we could have won." he growled. I was almost to the car when suddenly he lunged at me and knocked me to the ground. He jumped on me and held me in place giving me no room to fight.

"I'm going to rebuild my family... starting with you old man." he bit into his wrist and brought it towards my lips. I turned my head trying everything I could to get away from him, but it was no use. He grabbed my jaw and forced it open... all I could taste was copper.

Once it was done, he jumped off of me and smirked down at where I laid. I turned to spit it out, but knew it was to late... he had gotten me. I began coughing, trying to make myself throw up, anything I could think to do to save myself, but I knew it was pointless.

Everything began fading in and out, but before I lost consciousness I could see something in the Shadows move. There was a blur of blue and everything was gone.


	8. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Bobby's pov

I woke up and instantly began throwing up into a pan left on my lap.

I could hear movement around me, but could care less. Finally I stopped puking enough to look around myself. It looked like an old home of sorts… I was sat in an old chair with rope loosely tied around my body keeping me in the chair.

Looking around some more I saw the same vampire. He was hung upside down by his feet in the middle of what looked to be the dining room of the home.

"I know it's gross... but it works." I tried to find the source of the voice, but couldn't turn enough in the chair.

"I had to keep you restrained to make sure you were safe while the antidote did it's job... hope you don't mind." it was a familiar scottish voice that I was beginning to know all too well.

"You're the Shadow Hunter…" I managed to groan out. She chuckled and there was shuffling before she moved to stand in front of me. Finally I could put a face to the voice as I did my best to study what I could of her figure.

She wore black skinny jeans, a simple black t-shirt, and a pair of black combat boots. Her hands had fingerless black gloves and the whole outfit was topped off with an oddly familiar black leather jacket. It was large on her small frame and looked well cared for, but still faded telling me it was old but loved.

Finally my eyes landed on her face… she had bright blue eyes and matching short blue hair. She was pale and thin but not in a sickly way… more like she just didn't eat enough to balance her muscle amount and didn't get enough light… which would make since as she is called the Shadow Hunter…

"Please… just call me Shadow, how are you feeling?" she smiled at me as the vampire hanging from the ceiling groaned seemingly waking up.

"Oh, hold that thought." she smiled. Spinning on her heal, she stalked over to the vampire and spun him to face her.

"Hello again you piece of shit." he began squirming as he struggled to free himself.

"Even if you somehow break free... I will just catch you again. Go ahead..try. It's like a fun little game at this point." he stopped struggling and she turned him again to face her.

"What do you mean at this point?" she smiled and walked around him.

"I mean, I am done giving you chances... you will die by my hand... now the only question is when." he began squirming again but this time he was shouting. Calling for the police, help, anything to try to get someone's attention. She just laughed and grabbed him to keep him still.

"Scream, shout, be as loud as you want… there isn't a soul around for miles to save you." I began squirming in my seat at her obvious threats as the situation began to sink in.

I was infected with vampire blood... she said she gave me an antidote... so if I'm not going to change... why am I tied up? What if Rufus was right... I've seen her face... so is she going to kill me too?

"Oh would you relax over there Bobby? If I wanted you dead I would have just hacked your brains and left you in that parking lot. Vampire antidote is very difficult to come across and I used it on you... do you really think I would waste something so rare?" I stopped struggling on the ropes and looked up to see her watching me with a small frown from the doorway between my room and the vampires room.

"I have to make sure you last the night without changing... so for my own safety and yours… I'm leaving you bound." I nodded and sighed.

"Sorry." I mumbled not wanting to upset the teen. She smiled and turned back to the vampire to keep talking. I took this chance to study her some more. She couldn't be any older than maybe 14... 15 years of age.

How someone so young was this strong of a hunter... it was impossible. Suddenly the vampire began screaming in pain as Shadow stood with a bloody knife in hand. She tore his shirt open and left the cloth to drag against the floor by his bound arms.

She took the blade and plunged it into his chest earning another scream. She carved out an all too familiar symbol... her symbol. He was screaming in pain and trying to get free, but was losing his fight as more and more blood dripped down his chest and to the floor.

She grabbed an empty bottle from her bag and held it beneath him until it was full not caring as blood covered her fingers. Standing back up, she capped the bottle and set it aside.

"You want to know a fun fact? There is a group of 5 vampires heading here tonight. By the time they get here, you will be dead and we will be gone. Isn't that fun? You're going to be their fun little welcoming gift." she was smiling as she clasped her blood covered hands together happily. The scene was sickening to watch, but I couldn't look away.

Whoever she was, Shadow Hunter was definitely the most insane person I have ever met. Even though this is the second time she has saved me, I don't think I could trust this crazy teen farther than I could throw her.


	9. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Bobby's pov

It was quiet other than the cries of the vampire as he continued bleeding when suddenly she swung into the room I was in and groaned.

"Bored... why can't you vampires be more fun? All you do is kill and cry... you're just like whiny emos... all about murder until you're name is called. Pathetic." she grabbed a blade and walked back into his room.

Without a moment's hesitation she hacked his head off. Silence filled the area and she smiled with a content sigh. Walking to her bag in my room she pulled out a pot and some herbs of sorts. She set it up and threw the herbs inside before setting them on fire.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Told you, another group of vamps are coming by morning... I don't know about you, but I don't want my scent lingering around here by the time they arrive." I nod and continue watching her set up her pot of herbs that I could only assume to be skunk's cabbage, saffron and trillium by the smell of it.

Once she finished, she wiped herself clean of his blood and added the rag to the growing fire. She walked towards me with a knife in hand and knelt in front of me. I squirmed not liking the unstable teen being so close to me with a blade, but she didn't seem to want to harm me so far…

"Open your mouth." I did as told and opened wide. She put her knife in and lifted my upper lip before removing it.

"Good boy." she smiled. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a pack of gum and unwrapped one.

"For the taste... it will probably linger for a day or two so just keep this with ya." she then placed the full pack into my shirt pocket. With one fluid motion she cut the ropes binding me and stood back up to get to her bag.

"Shadow... thank you." I tested my balance before standing to my feet.

"For what?" I paused before answering her.

"You saved my ass twice now…" I trialed off. She waved her hand dismissively as she finished packing her things.

"Don't worry about it... to be honest, you intrigue me Bobby. You're smart and loyal... you think things through instead of just acting... it's a good trait, one I'm afraid more and more people are losing as we go along with this crazy world. Take care of yourself... I'm not always going to be here to save you." she joked towards the end.

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head and nodded.

"Right, well I best be off. You should too. I brought you're car." she tossed my keys at me and I caught them.

"Thanks, but uh... what about you? Where will you go?" she shrugged and started for the door.

"Wherever the wind takes me. Oh and before I forget... I do have a reputation to uphold... if I find out you have told anyone about this night, I will kill them. Understood? And don't try looking me up… I don't like nosy people." my eyes widened and I nodded not wanting to piss her off. She smiled and waved before leaving out the door.

I took one last glance at the headless body hung in the dark room and the fire that still burned in the pot. This has been one hell of a night. That's when it hits me... a memory slips through my mind of a little blue haired girl in an old abandoned factory.

Her soft voice hiding a scottish tone... that was her. It made since for someone who was able to expel a ghost at such a young age to become a hunter... but she's still so young... where did she come from?

Who are her parents? Why was she naked in that factory? How is she such a good hunter? So many thoughts ran through my head before her voice spoke up beside me once more.

"I hate to interrupt you're staring but I really don't feel like saving you a third time... and those vampires are about 10 minutes out... if you value your continued existence... get in your car and drive away from here." I turned to face her and nodded.

"Right... sorry." that's when I noticed her jacket... why it was so familiar... it was mine. It was the jacket I had given her all those years ago. She sighed and grabbed my hand. She pulled me from the building and to my car.

"I really hope this isn't some kind of side effect of the antidote…" she mumbled.

"You're the little girl from the factory... you said you knew us... it's been years…" I spoke my thoughts and she sighed.

"Okay look... if I give you my phone number will you get in your car and drive away?" I blinked before realizing what she was saying and nodded. She reached into my car and grabbed my journal from the passenger seat. She opened to a new page and wrote her phone number before tossing it back into the car.

"Alright, off you pop old man." I nodded and got in the car. I started the engine and watched her figure in the rear view mirror as I pulled away from the house. I need to focus on getting out of here... so I put my music on and drove the rest of the way home.


	10. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Bobby's pov

Days past after I had gotten home and I spent each one searching the internet and the books around me for anything about the Shadow. The only things I could find were news reports on a blue haired girl back around the time that she would have been found by authorities.

She was named Wendy Darling and was dubbed the lost child by the hospital and officers responsible for her back then. There was no doubt in my mind that it was Shadow… problem was it ended with a missing child report around the time she turned 10… that meant she has been on the streets alone for the past 5 years… probably hunting.

The story of the Shadow Hunter didn't start until about 4 years ago so it made sense. I sighed and leaned back in my chair to rub my face. There was a knock at my door making me jolt in surprise.

"Come on Bobby, it's me open up!" I chuckled and walked over to the door and opened it up revealing John and his boys.

"Thank god… what the hell have you been doing man? I thought you were dead!" I let them into my house as John pulled me into a hug.

"What are you talking about?" he sighed and shook his head.

"What part of give me a ring so I know you made it home do you not get? I've been calling you for the last 4 days with no response!" I sighed and nodded.

"Im sorry, I guess I just forgot… I've been busy." he cut me off.

"With what? Looks to me like you haven't left your house. Jeez man… just tell me the truth. What happened after I left?" I sighed. If I told him the truth, he'd be killed no doubt…

"Bobby? What's going on?" John pushed again. Slinking into a chair, I let my head fall into my hands.

"I can't tell you." this caught him off guard.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Are you being threatened?" I shook my head.

"Not me, anyone I tell… just… I'm fine okay? I've just been busy." John was about to say something when dean's voice called from the study.

"Hey Bobby? Whos the chick?" I froze before jumping up and running to the study. John beat me there and took Dean's place at my laptop.

"Yeah Bobby, who is she?" he glared at me. I knew my laptop was left open on a photo of Shadow… it was the oldest photo I could find of her. She was maybe 10 and was posed with her new foster parents… the same photo that was posted as her missing child report.

"Nobody, leave it alone okay?" he looked at the photo some more before a look of realization crossed his eyes.

"Wait a minute… I know her." he mumbled. I reached forward and shut the laptop before he could read into it any more.

"Bobby… is that what you have been doing lately? Looking for that kid… why?" I sighed and ushered Dean from the study before shutting the doors leaving John and I alone.

"Yes, I have been searching for her… no I don't have a reason. I haven't found anything past a missing child report from 5 years ago. No I don't want help and yes I realise I haven't answered my phone… like I said I've been busy." I tried to answer as many questions as I could that I knew he'd be wondering. He stood and processed my words before nodding.

"And what about those bruises? They weren't there when I left the hotel." he pointed out the rope burns and the bruise I had on my jaw from the vampire's forceful hold.

"I was attacked by the vampire that the Shadow set free. He tracked me down and I killed him." he watched my every move trying to study me before nodding.

"Alright… I know you're not telling the whole truth but if you are being threatened… I won't push it. Just tell me something… is this about the Shadow?" I stayed silent and looked away not giving an answer.

"Alright then…" the conversation was dropped and it fell silent until the sound of something breaking broke it.

"Goddammit boys!" John groaned. I chuckled and opened the doors once more to reveal one of my plates now shattered on the ground. Stood beside it were Sam and Dean pointing fingers at each other.

I held out my hand to John and he slapped a 5 dollar bill in my hand. Whenever the boys broke something here, John would have to pay for it… though I didn't like having to replace my things… the look of frustration on John's face was priceless.


	11. Chapter 10

Chap 10

Bobby's pov

The night passed quickly before John got a call for a hunt. He took off as night came around leaving the boys with me. I never cared much when he would leave them with me… I'd rather them be with me than alone. I sent them both to bed and went back to my study when my phone started to ring. With a sigh I picked it up.

"You almost killed John tonight Bobby… I would really rather not have to take his life." I froze. "How did you get my number?" I asked as I looked around myself.

"It's written on your fridge." my eyes cast to my kitchen that laid in darkness in the late hours. "You were in my house?" I heard a shuffle on the stairs and jumped to my feet.

"No… I am in your house." I lowered the phone from my ear and looked around. I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary until I glanced back to the stairs where I could see a Shadow just barely peeking from the wall.

"On the stairs, come out now." there was a chuckle over the phone as from the stairs came a guilty looking Dean.

"Hey Bobby… I was just-" I cut him off motioned for him to come into the room quickly.

"Where are you?" I asked as I put the phone by my ear again.

"You won't find me." I growled in frustration.

"What do you want?" it grew silent before suddenly my laptop started sparking. Pages in the books began tearing out and flying through the air before lighting on fire.

"I told you I don't like nosy people." the pages fell to the ground now in ashes as my laptop stopped sparking revealing a cleared history.

"Bobby , what the hell is going on?" Dean asked as his eyes flew everywhere.

"It's a simple act really, sneak in when the rooms empty and take the pages you want, replace them with spark paper and set a trigger to make them go off. Add a simple erasing virus to his laptop and just time it perfectly… it makes for a very memorable moment." her voice was no longer on the phone, instead it was coming from right behind me. I spun to see if I could find her but there was nothing.

"And this? Just set recorders throughout the room also on timers...tell him you're in the house and make it sound like you're everywhere." the sentence trailed around the room before landing right back to being behind me.

"When in reality, I'm watching your daddy drive to his little hunt where he may or may not be falling into a fun little trap." the voice was back on the phone.

"You leave him alone! I didn't say anything about you!" there was a chuckle that echoed around the room.

"See how easy it is to play someone Dean? It's all about tactic… say the right things at the right times… you can leave a grown man begging." Dean's eyes met mine. He looked beyond confused, a little amused, and a little frightened.

"Don't worry, I didn't set the trap… I'm following him to stop him. Besides, I like John… he is unique. But I want to tell him… not you. Okay?" I sighed and nodded.

"yeah, okay." it went quiet before she spoke up once more.

"Dean? Do me a favor and delete that little photo you took of Bobby's computer screen… it would be unfortunate if you father wasn't stopped from entering that trap tonight." my eyes widened and I turned to look at Dean.

"Seriously?" he chuckled nervously before pulling out his phone.

"It's deleted." he spoke out loud as he confirmed delete.

"Thanks, talk to ya later Bobby!" the line went dead and things grew silent.

"Who was that?" Dean asked as he looked up at me.

"Was it the blue haired kid in the photo?" I sighed and sat back into my chair.

"It was an old friend of mine and you're dads...don't worry about her. Go back to bed." he tried objecting but did as told once he saw I was not in the mood. The next day came around and John pulled up in the driveway as I set up breakfast for the boys and myself.

He stumbled in and looked around the room before taking a seat next to Sam at the table. The look on his face made me smile… it was the same look I had when I got back home… it could only mean one thing.

"Good to see you again John, good hunt?" he gave me a look making me chuckle.

"I know what you mean." with that, we ate and I gave John enough coffee to get him through the day before they took off once more. I walked back into my house after waving goodbye to them only to come face to face with the blue haired teen.

"Heya!" she smiled. I sighed and walked past her.

"You look tired, didn't sleep well last night?" she followed me into the kitchen as I grabbed another cup of coffee.

"No, no I did not." she frowned at me before flipping through the air to sit on top of fridge.

"Was it my fault?" I glared at her but signed seeing the sadness in her eyes. No matter how crazy she is, she is still just a kid.

"Don't worry about it." she sighed and swung to somehow hang upside down off the fridge.

"I know I'm not very good at this whole social thing… but uh… how do I say this?" she looked confused and seemed to be thinking hard on her next words before sliding off the fridge and flipping to stand in front of me.

"I… I want to say… uh, sorry? For uh… my prank last night… I mean, I didn't mean to upset you… but John said I probably did… so...ugh why can't I just figure this out?" she growled before striding across the room. She seemed very confused and it was only making her more frustrated. It was amusing to watch but knowing what she is capable of I think it would be best to not let her get to carried away. I went to say something but she cut me off.

"I want to be your friend! Johns too… I'm not good at talking with others unless I'm on a hunt and I cant promise you'll get much from it but I want to try. Okay?" my heart skipped a beat at the uncertainty in her eyes and I instantly nodded my head and gave her a smile.

"Yes, we can be friends… I'd like that." she paused and thought over my words before smiling at me.

"Good! I really didn't want to kill you." she spoke casually. I sighed but smiled. It's going to take some time to get used to her antics but the insane blue haired teen was someone I certainly wanted to know more about. With a final nod at me, she spun on her heal and began walking to the door.

"I have a hunt to be getting on, you have my number, feel free to call me if you want." with that she was gone.


	12. Chapter 11

Chap 11

Third pov

Two years have passed since John and Bobby were chosen to be friends of Shadows. Since then she has gotten a lot closer to both men. She made sure to avoid John's kids despite both Bobby's and John's attempts to get them to meet seeing as her and Dean were the same age but she refused to the point of violence.

At first it was a struggle for both men to keep track of Shadow but after a near death experience on Shadow's behalf, Bobby made her promise to keep in touch at least once a week. Other than that, Shadow would just pop up at random times and just chat with them, both men trying to find out as much as they could before she would go back into her shell of secrets.

Right now, Bobby was in his home relaxing from a hunt with Rufus while John was out on a hunt with Dean as Sam stayed behind in a hotel. They were hunting what they thought to be a simple shapeshifter but in reality were falling right into a demons trap.

While Dean and John chased the 'shapeshifter' through the streets late that night, back in the hotel Sam was faced with something much worse. Sat on the bed of the dingy Hotel room, Sam shut his text book from that nights homework. With a heavy sigh he glanced at the clock and decided it was time to get to bed.

He got up and glanced out the window to look one last time for his father's impala but saw nothing. As he turned away from the window a knock sounded at the door. Instantly he grabbed the rock salt gun off the wall and looked through the eye hole. It was a hotel maid stood with a patient smile.

He sighed and opened the door wanting nothing more than to just shoo her off and get to bed. As he opened the door he immediately began saying his line of what do you want when as his eyes met hers, everything went black.

Black smoke flew from the old maid's lips and into Sam's small 13 year old frame. His eyes turned black as a sickening smirk covered his features. Back with Dean and John, they had cornered the shapeshifter in an old mill building. It turned to face them and smirked.

"Well this has been fun but I do believe my job is done." it smirked confusing both winchester men. Instantly 4 more people walked into the room, all with black eyes being led by a green eyed demon pulling Sam by the collar of his shirt. As both Winchester's saw their youngest member in the hands of the demon, they lowered their weapons.

"You winchester's have had your fun but enough is enough, lets see how tough you are when you have to fight your own kin." the leader laughed out as he shoved Sam forward. Dean instantly ran forward to grab his brother while John tried to stop him but it was to late.

As he reached Sam, the demon flashed it's eyes and grabbed Dean's arm. Dean was thrown back and the green eyed demon smoked out of it's vessel and into Dean's body. While this happened John began backing away with tears in his eyes until he made a run for it. He knew he wouldn't get far with the amount of demons present but had to get help. Pulling out his phone he dialed the first number in his contacts. After two rings the line connected.

"Who ever this is, my name is John Winchester. There are 5 demons… they have possessed my boys… I need help!" he was about to give coordinates until Dean appeared in front of him with a smirk.

"Back up? Really? By the time you're precious backup arrives we will have killed you and slit our throats already dear old dad." the demon grabbed the phone and crushed it in his hands. With that, the attack began.


	13. Chapter 12

Chap 12

Shadow's pov

"Who ever this is, my name is John Winchester. There are 5 demons… they have possessed my boys… I need help!" I glanced at the phone worried for my friend.

"John? Where are you?" it went quiet on his end until what sounded like his oldest son Dean began speaking away from the phone.

"Back up? Really? By the time you're precious backup arrives we will have killed you and slit our throats already dear old dad." my blood burned in my body at his words and just like that, the line cut off. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes allowing myself to picture John as one of my many abilities took over telling me exactly where I could find him.

I opened my eyes and shook my head of the images before teleporting myself to where Bobby was on a hunt of his own. I appeared in the middle of an alleyway and saw Bobby with his friend Rufus in the middle of a fight with a werewolf. Their eyes landed on me but I didn't care… I couldn't. With a wave of my hand Rufus fell unconscious leaving Bobby to fight the werewolf.

"What the hell are you doing? How are you doing that you idiot!?" Bobby shouted at me but I didn't have time for explanations. John was surly having one hell of a fight right now.

I would just zap myself there now and finish them off but I needed someone to help me with John and his boys to make sure they would be okay. He just needed to hang on a little bit longer. I snapped my fingers and the werewolf exploded where it stood leaving Bobby and I standing in the dark alleyway.

"I can explain later… right now John needs our help. Please we have to go now." I held out my hand to him and hoped he didn't raise his gun to me. He looked between my outstretched hand and the area around him.

"Please Bobby… they could be killing him. They have his boys! We need to help them!" I began panicking not liking how long this was taking. His eyes widened before he got a determined look about him and his hand finally clamped into mine.

As soon as I felt his skin on mine I zapped us to John's location. We were in a dark open building with 4 different demons along with a dead meatsuit and John's kids, both possessed.

"Where is your precious backup dad? Aren't you going to save little Sammy? What about me dad? Is you're back up going to save me?" Dean's possessed form stood over a barely conscious John who laid beaten on the floor. I turned to Bobby and smiled.

"Im distraction, get to John and protect him." with that I zapped Bobby to the other side of the room and spoke up.

"You're damn right we are going to save him. You should really check caller id next time." all eyes went to me as John weakly lifted his head to see me.

"Oh? And who are you supposed to be?" Dean asked. I smirked keeping their attention.

"How you feeling John? Sorry it took me so long to get here, had to take care of a werewolf." he chuckled and lifted himself onto his arm with blood dripping down his face.

"Oh I'm feeling just fine, glad you could make it to the party kid." I smiled and nodded.

"Yea, me too. Seems like you really pissed off some powerful beings this time. Ain't that right green eyes?" it chuckled and shook its head at me.

"You're just adorable aren't you little girl?" I smiled at the demon and began walking closer to him.

"You think I'm adorable? I'll be sure to write that in tonight's diary." he scoffed.

"Enough distraction, you're going to have to wait you're turn." he swiped his hand to try sending me flying but as the pressure hit me I didn't move confusing him.

"Weird right? Nobody can figure it out. But it's like I said, you should check the caller id." with that I waved my hand and made a fist making the demons in Sam and the other 4 people smoke out and burn into ashes in the air officially killing them. The green eyed demon went wide eyed and stared at me in horror.

"You see, I'm called the Shadow Hunter and you just majorly pissed me off."


	14. Chapter 13

Chap 13

Shadow's pov

"You see, I'm called the Shadow Hunter and you just majorly pissed me off." instantly, it tried to smoke out of Dean, but with a snap of my fingers he was put right back in.

"oh no you don't ass hole. I'm in charge now so listen up." my eyes flashed silver and my smirk widened. I had him frozen in place and began making my way forward. I was about a foot away when I heard Bobby's voice.

It sounded like it was far away as it echoed around me. I shook my head, but more and more his voice mixed with John's as they called my name. Finally I stepped back from the demon and turned my head to look at them.

Wind was flying everywhere and a glowing silver light began to shine from around me bringing my attention back to my surroundings. My eyes landed back on my friends and saw how they looked. John was still on the ground having crawled over to Sam's unconscious form as Bobby took a stance between them and myself almost as if he were protecting them from me.

My eyes widened as I realised that everything that was happening was because of me. I was allowing myself to use my abilities… something I had promised myself to never do. I mean yea I let myself use them for certain things like investigations, small trickery to change my appearance for small jobs and for working with families.

Never had I allowed myself to go this far with them though and to let my anger and fear control them… it terrified me. I instantly dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms over my head trying to take control back of myself as a pair of arms wrapped around me as well.

"It's okay Shadow… just relax, take a deep breath." Bobby's voice whispered comfortingly. I did as told and relaxed my body taking deep breaths and focusing on nothing but Bobby's hold on me letting him be the anchor to steady me.

After a minute I was able to focus once more and had calmed my anger and while I was still worried about the Winchester's, I was more worried about what I might do if I didn't control myself. The glowing had stopped along with the flying winds leaving silence in the large room other than the demon's struggles against my hold on him.

I made a move to stand up and Bobby backed off enough to let me. I turned to face the demon first before looking at Bobby then to John and his youngest boy. I met John's eyes as they held tears looking from me to his oldest son and I knew it was time to finish things.

"Well… looks like you wont get to see my finishing act green eyes… I need that boy back." with a wave of my hand I sent him smoking out of Dean's body before crushing him and leaving only ashes as Bobby rushed to catch Dean's now unconscious body.

Bobby carried Dean over to his father and brother allowing John to grab onto him as best as he could to hold both kids in his arms. I stayed where I was as tears began to fall from my eyes. I was scared of myself and of losing my only friends.

It was quiet, the only sounds in the room being John's whispers of reassurance to his unconcious kids mixed with Bobby's encouraging words to John telling him it would be okay.

"Can you help them? Wake them up?" I turned confused to see John's hopeful gaze up at me.

"They are not hurt, just physically exhausted… they will wake up within the hour." he nodded but Bobby didn't seem to like my answer.

"How can you know that? Shadow… you told me you would explain, it's time to start explaining." I sighed and nodded knowing I had no choice.

"I don't know how to… everything I do… it just happens. I just think of something and I can do it. I don't have a lot of control over things so I never use them… I just… I was so worried about you and i… he made me angry and I just-" I cut myself off as tears poured out more and more before my legs crumbled beneath me and I ended up curling into myself.

Arms wrapped around me once more and pulled me into a chest. I stayed there sobbing as all of my emotions ran through before I could no longer physically cry leaving me with dry choking sobs.

Fear of being rejecting and being left alone again, fear of what was unknown… not knowing why I was able to do the things I can… not knowing what I am… who I am. It was terrifying to not know anything about myself other than what life I made for myself.

Even then, the life I've made is only a small portion of who I am as I kept the real me hidden in fear of who she was. How powerful I can be sometimes… I have tried every test out there, searched through every single source of information to try to find anything remotely close to what I can do and have found nothing.

No silver glowing, no teleportations or killing demons with the wave of a hand or exploding werewolves with a snap of my fingers… I am capable of such destruction and it scares me to no end.

"That day, all those years ago… I found you in that old factory… you had nothing, no clothes no name… nothing… you have no memory of before that do you?" Bobby whispered. I shook my head.

"All I know is I woke up with a voice in my head telling me to never harm a human… I had all these powers and nothing to go off of… so I made up my mind to keep them hidden. I've tried everything to see what I am but I just keep coming up negative… everything tells me I'm human but my dna shows no previous relatives or any abnormalities… I don't understand why I'm able to do what I do." I wiped my face as best as I could before John spoke up.

"It scares you, doesn't it?" I nod.

"You have no idea how terrifying it is to not know who you are or why you're able to do things no one else can do… I became a hunter because I saw the bad in everything. It was destroying the good of the people around me… I never wanted to become like those things… I didn't want to be bad. So I made a promise to protect those around me at any cost. That's why I never have friends… I want to protect the people I care about but I always end up hurting them… and I am always left to just erase their memories of me. It worked but people who forgot me would see me and my actions and think i'm bad. I was given this persona as some evil hunter to be feared by monsters and hunters alike. I was not going to hurt you guys that day with the vampires… had you opened your eyes I simply would have erased your memories of me leaving you to be the next to pass on the evil I do… but I knew you guys and wanted friends… I wanted to try, but just like always… you're probably going to leave me too… or try to hunt me." instantly I was forced to turn around as Bobby held me by my shoulders.

"Why would we leave you? Let alone hunt you… we hunt monsters, you young lady have saved so many lives… you're a hero. You saved John and Sam and Dean, you saved me and Rufus tonight with that werewolf… you're a hero and don't let anyone tell you differently."


	15. Chapter 14

Chap 14

Shadow's pov

"…you're a hero and don't let anyone tell you differently." I stared at him in disbelief when I heard a dragging sound. John had gotten up and dragged himself over to me and Bobby and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Bobby's right, you saved my boys tonight, I am forever in your debt kid." tears filled in my eyes once again and I allowed my eyes to glow silver as I sent healing through John's hand on me. There was a gasp as John wobbled before catching his balance now being healed. He glanced at himself before looking down at my sheepish smile.

"I never said I couldn't heal…" he chuckled and smiled at me.

"You're just full of surprises huh?" I shrugged and kept my smile as now happy tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Seriously though kid, if you want help figuring things out, we can help. Just keep doing what you do and we will have your back. Right Bobby?" he nodded and John pulled me to my feet. I looked around us and waved my hand to send the other people laid around the floor to the nearest hospital. I looked over at Bobby and smiled.

"I'm sure Rufus would not like waking up in an alley the way we left him, you should get back." Bobby nodded and smiled.

"Mind giving me a ride?" I smiled and rose my hand.

"I'll keep in touch Bobby." with that I snapped my fingers and sent him back to where I had picked him up. This left myself and the three Winchesters.

"What about those two… I can erase their memory of this night if you want?" John shook his head no before thinking things through.

"It wouldn't hurt them?" I shook my head and he nodded.

"Do it." I smiled and nodded and walked up to the two boys on the ground. First I leaned down next to Sam and placed my hand over his forehead allowing his memories to flow into my head. I didn't go far, just enough to see his night.

I selected the memories I wanted and took away his memory replacing it with a different version of the nights events. When I had finished I took my hand away from him and turned to see Dean staring at me in horror. I ignored him and turned to John.

"he thinks there was noone at the door and that he just went to bed." John nodded as Dean looked between us in horror and shock mixed with confusion.

"What the hell is going on? Dad?" I sighed and looked over at John for help.

"Dean, it is very important that you listen to me right now and do as she tells you to do." he looked at his father before glancing at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you, it just feels warm." he backed away from me but as John chastised him he sat still and allowed me to move closer to him. I moved my hand forward and smiled as he tried leaning away again.

"What color is my hair Dean?" he gave me a confused look and glanced up at my hair allowing me time to move my hand to his forehead. I searched his memories and did what I had to before moving away leaving him unconscious once more.

"He will think he was attacked by the shapeshifter and fell unconscious." John's eyes widened.

"Shit, it got away!" I chuckled and snapped my fingers zapping the shapeshifter to the room as it was counting away at a bag of gold coins. I stood up and conjured a silver blade before running up and plunging the blade through its chest and heart. I turned and handed the blade to John grabbing the gold for myself...cause why not?

"And just like that everything is cleaned up." I smiled. He reached out and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you Shadow… thank you so much." he whispered into my hair making me smile.

"So long as I live, I will help my friends. You can count on that and even though I don't think me being friends with your kids would be a good idea until their at least older… I will treat them as I treat you and Bobby. I promise." he thanked me again when I heard Sam starting to wake up.

"I need to get Sam back to the hotel, will you be fine to take care of things here?" he nodded and sent me on my way. I walked over to Sam and touched his hand zapping us back to his hotel room where the door was still left open. I laid him onto the bed and closed the door as he began to wake up.

"Who are you?" I turned and smiled nervously.

"You're dreaming silly." I sent sparkles flying through the air around us and smiled at his amazed smile.

"But it feels so real…" he argued. I just smiled and allowed my voice to travel around the room. "You're dreaming Sammy, a beautifully wonderful dream. Just dream Sammy." I waved the sparkles through the air before sending them his way as I wave my hand sending him back to sleep this time with a happy smile on his face.

I smiled at the kid and shook my head before waving my hand and making a box of donuts appear on the table along with a fresh bottle of whisky. With my work done I zapped back to the hotel room I had been in before everything happened and took a deep breath.

They know my secrets and still trust me… I can definitely get used to them. With a smile on my lips I laid down in the shitty bed and let myself drift off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

Chap 15

Bobby's pov

As I opened my eyes I was back in the alley way as Rufus just started waking up looking around himself to see the blood exploded everywhere around us before his eyes landed on me.

"What the hell happened?" I just smiled and shrugged helping him to his feet.

"You got knocked on ur ass and the werewolf exploded." I spoke casually. He gave me a funny look.

"He just… exploded? That's it?" I chuckled.

"He had pissed off Shadow, she took him out and made a quick leave." he made an oh look before sighing and shaking his head.

"You and this Shadow need to get better coordination, coming in after we get our asses handed to us and takes the kill before leaving just like that… sounds a bit unfair to me." I just smiled and shook my head.

"She works in mysterious ways… I'm just glad she shows when she does." he groaned and started walking back to the cars.

"Yea okay, it's nice but I could use a swoop in from the all powerful hunter before I get my ass kicked. I'm going back to the hotel… freaking blood everywhere." he mumbled as he walked ahead of me. I just smiled and looked around me once more. She really is a mystery… one that I can't wait to figure out more and more.

John's pov

She left leaving me with Dean and the dead shifter before Dean began waking up once more. I moved to kneel beside him and as his eyes opened I checked him over for any injuries.

"Dad, i'm fine...what the hell happened?" I sighed and pulled him into a hug having almost lost him giving me more than a heart attack.

"Dad? What happened? Are you okay?" I grabbed and held him at shoulders length.

"I'm fine, you're fine… everything is fine. The shapeshifter got ya in the head… let's just get to the car. I want to get back to the hotel." I helped him to his feet and began walking for the car with the new silver blade covered in blood in hand.

"Wait up! Where did you get that knife? Why are you acting so strangely?" I sighed and stopped walking.

"I'm sorry, am I not allowed to worry about my boys health? Listen Dean… I want you to know something. One day you're going to come across a blue haired woman, she's crazy and a bit too violent but she has a big heart. If you ever meet her, take care of her. No questions just say yes." he looked confused but nodded.

"Yeah okay sure." I smiled and reached my arm out for him.

"Come on, I'll get us some snacks and get back to the hotel with Sammy. Tomorrow is a day off… I think we deserve one." he walked forward and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders keeping a hold on him and wanting nothing more than to see Sammy. We got back to the hotel by the morning and after knocking on the door Sam opened it up revealing him holding a donut with soft traces of blue glitter on his cheek making me smile.

"Hey kiddo, where'd you get the donut?" he greeted me and pointed to a box on the table.

"Says it's from S.H. I don't know how it got in here but their pretty good." he smiled. I sighed and shook my head.

"If something appears overnight and Dean and I aren't here, you shouldn't eat it. But if it's from S.H. then you're good to go." he looked guilty at first but after I said that last bit he beamed and took another bite of the donut.

"Who is S.H.?" Dean asked as he held a small paper. I glanced over the note and smiled. It read 'cause you won't be back until morning, enjoy some treats. S.H.' I smiled and shook my head.

"An old friend, don't worry about it." dead shrugged and greeted Sam before grabbing a donut.

"What's with the glitter sam?" Dean teased. Sam looked confused before reaching up to wipe his face loosening some of the small blue flecks.

"What the…?" I ruffled his hair distracting him knowing it was probably Shadow.

"Who cares?" they both gave me weird looks but I just continued looking at Shadows gifts. I chuckled at the bottle of whiskey and grabbed it to put in my bag.

She is so strange… I could feel my heart break as I remembered how broken she had looked… she was so powerful and it scared me but the look in her eyes showed it scared her far more than it scared me. She has been rejected and abandoned being left all alone all her life but not any more. She was good and I was now determined to prove that to her.


	17. Chapter 16

Chap 16

~Four years passed~

Shadow's pov

Blood sprayed everywhere as I swung my machete down across the neck of the last vampire in the old home. In total there were seven beheaded bodies laid around me as I let myself calm down from the fight.

I took a deep breath and tried to distract myself from the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I walked over to my bag and grabbed a pair of pliers and began pulling the vamps fangs from their heads and put them into a small jar full of fangs.

Why I collected them, I had no idea. Most things I take from hunts are simply trophies, others are good for hoodoo or simple white magic for protection spells. I tried to stay away from dark magic but hey… sometimes those were the most fun spells to do. Once I finished taking their teeth, I began with gathering their heads into a bag.

Clean up was always fun… not. I chopped the different limbs and bagged them together to make burying them a lot easier. Once everyone was bagged up and ready to go, I threw them into the bed of my truck and went back to the house to take care of the blood.

It was everywhere… with a sigh I decided to just burn the old house down. A common tactic of mine whenever there's just too much blood to clean. I pushed an old couch towards an electrical outlet and tinkered with the wires enough to start sparking. I left a gallon of gasoline in the living room to insure things got good, but I wanted to make sure it looked like an accident.

As I was leaving the house I heard the flames catch onto the couch and smiled. It would only take a minute for them to spread onto other things in the house before reaching the gas bottle. I guess you could say I know I bit much on how fast fire spreads in different environments. I jumped into my truck and took off for the nearest grave sight.

I found one a mile away and dug half way down to a fresh grave and dumped the bodies. Reburying everything, I said my condolences to the person who had this grave and went back to my truck changing into new clothes appropriate for town as the early morning hours arrived. I threw on a simple pair of blue jeans, a blue and white blouse, and made my hair look blonde.

I hated how I looked blonde but it was best to blend in and thankfully my abilities made it easy since hair dyes didn't work on me. I drove into town and left my truck in a parking lot outside the hotel I was checked into already. I walked into a diner and got some breakfast before opening the days newspaper looking for a new hunt.

I was sat for maybe an hour before getting bored. I went back to the hotel and crashed for some sleep. I never slept much… four hours max each night… I never knew why, it would drive my foster parents mad, but I guess my body just didn't need that much sleep.

Three hours passed by the time I woke back up to my phone ringing. Checking the number, it belonged to a family I had helped a few years back with a stupid poltergeist. I answered the phone and let them speak.

"Amy?" I sighed. That must have been the name I gave them.

"Yes?" there was a sigh of relief before he spoke again.

"Thank god… we thought we might have lost your number but then we found this old card in one of Jen's old purses and-" I cut him off not liking the small talk.

"Hey, take a breath and focus. Why have you been trying to contact me Luke?" he did as told and took a deep breath.

"It's our daughter Rebecca. Shes gone missing." I sighed.

"Have you reported that to your local PD?" he went quiet for a second before he spoke up again.

"They don't believe us… you see, she went with a group of friends to go camping for a week. She has a satellite phone and promised to check in every night… but she hasnt for a few days now and she's due to come back tomorrow but I fear that they wont… no one believes me or Jen… but I know my baby girl… she would never just lose contact with us like this… I know it's a long shot and you're probably busy… but please Amy… she's in trouble I can feel it." I sighed and rubbed a hand down my face. Thinking back on that family...they were always close… even if she was just out in the woods partying it was worth a shot.

"You guys still in Colorado at the old house?" I could hear the hope in his voice as he repeated his address to me.

"I'll be there tonight. I want you to get together anything you have of where she would be. I'll see what I can do." he began thanking me before we parted ways. With a deep sigh I got out of bed and began getting ready to leave for my new hunt.


	18. Chapter 17

Chap 17

Shadow's pov

After a quick shower and a change of clothes I signed out of the hotel and began the drive north. I arrived at their house around 7pm and knocked on their door. Whenever I worked with a family directly I wore a suit to seem more professional along with making my hair appear short cut and black. It was something I set up so I never fucked up and forgot a persona.

After talking with the distraught family I decided to drive up to the state park where Rebecca had gone. I found several campers cars parked at the entrance telling me they weren't the only ones in these woods and decided to track the nearest satellite phone.

Locking signal, I changed into a much easier outfit for the woods and took off on my hike. I was hiking for maybe an hour when I came across a torn up camp. There was blood and torn fabric everywhere.

I sighed and picked up the abandoned satellite phone. Sure enough it was Rebecca's. Looking at all the precise damage around the site I knew immediately what I was up against. If I was right… what I was facing would be a wendigo.

I went to make my way out of the woods hoping that I wasn't found so I could come back in the morning with the actual supplies needed to bring this son of a bitch down without having to conjure weapons when my tracker started showing another satellite phone.

Someone else was out there… campers. I groaned in annoyance. There was no way I could leave now… not when I know that there are others who could be found by this thing. I began following the tracker once more until I saw a campsite.

There were 5 people, three adult men, a young woman, and a boy. I groaned knowing this would be a problem. I began walking for the camp and planned out what I was going to say.

As I got closer, the two younger men started looking around. I purposely stepped on a stick to get attention before making my breathing louder and more ragged as I made sure my clothes looked disheveled.

"Whos out there?" the older of the two young men asked.

"Please, can you help me?" I asked making my voice sound weak. Everyone was now paying attention as I stepped closer to the camp. I noticed a wendigo protection circle and smiled.

"Please… my friends… we were attacked by this… this thing! It came out of nowhere! Becca… my cousin… it took her!" I was now in the camp and stood among them letting them see me. All their eyes went to the two younger men telling me they were the ones to draw the protection.

"Please… my name is Amy… there were four of us. My cousin Becca, her boyfriend Mark, and our friend Sarah… we came out for a week camping… get away from our parents and school… their all gone." I began crying to really sell my act and it seemed to work. The tallest guy with fancy long brown hair walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay… you're safe with us." I pulled myself into his chest and let my hands rest on his chest to fully sell the lost girl look. His arms wrapped gently around me and he began trying to calm me down.

I kept us like this for a few minutes before he pulled back and held my shoulders. It was like every touch this guy did was carefully calculated to not hurt me. It was actually oddly comforting to know the biggest guy here was so soft. He looked me in the eyes and held my gaze.

"My name is Sam, that guy there is my brother Dean. We can keep you safe from the thing that attacked you." I nodded and began to wipe my eyes as I tried not to freak out instantly recognising their names.

These were John's kids, last time I saw them they were possessed by demons trying to kill their father… now… they had grown up so much. Sure I did too, I'm 21 now… but jeez… it felt so weird being around them again.

"Do you know what it is?" he nodded. "It's called a wendigo." I nod and calmed myself down.

"Like in those old stories? Like the cannibal things? I thought those were only up north?" the boys shared a look before speaking up.

"How did you know that?" Dean asked. I shrugged and sniffled.

"My dad… he is always talking about these things… said they are bad with fire? I never thought it was real… until…" it grew silent when Dean stepped closer.

"You said your name was Amy right? What's you're father's name?" I paused and thought of a random name.

"Peter Lawless." they shared a look before the oldest guy spoke up.

"Great… now we have her to worry about, I better be getting paid extra for this." I glared at him making up my mind to not save his ass if it came down to it.

"Well it's getting late… try to get some rest. Me and Sam will stay on guard… it's a long hike tomorrow."


	19. Chapter 18

Chap 18

Shadow's pov

"Well it's getting late… try to get some rest. Me and Sam will stay on guard… it's a long hike tomorrow." Dean spoke and gestured to some sleeping mats on the ground by the fire. Just as he said this, screaming started to sound in the woods.

It was a mans screams and cries for help as the wendigo started to make itself known as it circled us. The oldest man holding the gun started shooting for it while Sam and Dean kept the brother and sister safe.

"You're only going to piss it off." I spoke calmly while Dean started trying to stop him. I knew the old man was not going to make the night, his pride and ignorance alone will be his undoing but I didn't think he'd go so fast.

Just like that he went running out into the woods thinking he had wounded it and Dean went running after him to stop him. Only Dean returned. I sighed and moved back to where the brother and sister stood by the fire. Things were silent as everyone realized they had lost another member of their party.

"No one leaves the circle." Dean spoke firmly as he shared a look with sam. They went off on their own conversation while I moved over to the sleeping mats ushering the two with me to follow.

"My names Haley, this is my brother ben. Our brother tommy was taken too… we came out here to get him back." I looked at the pair and gave a small smile.

"It'll be okay… we will find them… all of them." I spoke in determination making her smile as her brother cuddled into her falling asleep. I sighed and laid back onto the sleeping mat and decided to get some sleep.

Another three hours passed before I woke up to the starry night sky. A shiver ran down my spine as I sat up and looked out into the woods. There in the dark I could see it. The wendigo was stood tall watching me. I jumped not expecting that and quickly checked to make sure the circle was still intact. Satisfied that we were still safe I looked back at it and stuck my tongue out.

"What are you doing?" I jumped again and turned to face Dean as he sat by the fire and kept an eye out into the woods. Looking around I saw Sam was now asleep.

"Uh...nothing." I mumbled as I glanced back out into the woods to see it was gone.

"Oh so you just randomly stick your tongue out at the woods?" he joked. I rolled my eyes and moved to sit closer to the fire.

"If that helps you move on from the conversation then yes." he chuckled softly before going back to poke at the fire.

"You should get back to bed." he spoke calmly but I could hear the worry in his voice makes me fight back a smile.

"I never sleep very well at night, there's no chance that I'm getting more sleep than that so I suggest you get used to me being up." he sighed and shook his head.

"It's a long day tomorrow, best to keep your energy if we are to save your cousin." I shrug but make it clear that I'm not moving. A few minutes passed before either of us spoke, just sat enjoying the warmth of the fire.

"You said you're father is a hunter… i don't know the name but maybe you know my father, he is a hunter too. John Winchester?" I kept my gaze to the fire before nodding.

"I know him, good man." he moves to face his body towards me almost a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Have you seen him recently? Or heard from him at all? I know it's a long shot but…" the tone behind his words surprised me and I finally turned to face him.

"You act like he is missing…" I mumbled more to myself as I studied the young man before me. He had the same green eyes and dark hair as he had the last time I saw him but it was different somehow. He looked aged but young, like he had seen his share of rough days.

"Thats cause he is missing… no one has seen or heard from him in weeks now and that's the whole reason me and Sammy are out here… he left his journal behind for us to find. There were coordinates pointing here in it but there's no sign of him…" I sighed and turned back to face the fire.

If John was really missing I would have known but the fact is I saw John for breakfast two days ago, he wanted to meet to give me his new phone number. So is he just hiding from them?


	20. Chapter 19

Chap 19

Shadow's pov

"I can give him a call when we get out of this, see if I can't reach him." he smiled at me and moved back in his seat.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that." I smiled before standing and giving a stretch hearing several pops. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Going back to bed?" I shook my head no and began walking for the border of the protection circle. As I did, he stood up and watched me.

"Don't worry, I'm not passing the circle and I have no intention of breaking it." I reassured him but he just walked over to stand with me.

"Just how much do you know about wendigos?" I shrugged and began walking the border as I could see the thing off in the woods again, just watching me.

"I know enough to keep myself alive." I mumbled more towards the creature in the dark than to the man beside me.

"I take it im not going to be left to my own tonight." he chuckled and backed up abit.

"It's best I keep an eye on things, i'm sure you know what you're doing but it only takes one slip up to kill everyone here." I nodded and stood to face the creature out in the woods, Dean standing beside me.

"That makes sense." it was obvious Dean didn't see it but that didn't matter. I didn't like how it was watching me, almost like it was singling me out. I frowned before getting an idea. I looked around before finding a stick long enough to poke outside of the circle.

"What are you doing?" I glanced at Dean knowing he would stop me unless I told him.

"It's out there, watching us… I know a symbol that will scare it away. May i?" he looked at me as he thought about it but nodded.

"Don't touch the circle." I roll my eyes with a no shit face before reaching over and drawing my symbol in the dirt. As I did I watched the wendigo. It saw the symbol and began backing up before turning and running off into the woods audibly. I looked over to Dean to see him watching into the woods where it had run from before looking at me in confusion.

"Isn't that the shadow hunters mark?" he whispered almost fearfully.

"My dad told me to draw it. It puts fear in you right? Well imagine being a monster and seeing it. What are they going to do, call bluff?" he sighed and nodded.

"I mean yea, I never thought of that." I smiled and tapped my head.

"The more ya know." he chuckled and followed as I walked back to the fire. Time passed and soon Sam woke up sending Dean to bed.

"She wont sleep." I heard Dean mumble to Sam before Sam joined me at the fire in deans place.

"Amy right?" I nod without looking at him.

"Why can't you sleep?" I sighed and rolled my head to face him.

"I have really bad insomnia, always have." he nodded but frowned.

"You should still try to though." I gave him a look before staring back at the fire. He sighed but dropped it as he stood up to walk the border. He came across the symbol and looked over to me.

"Bluff to scare it away." he nodded and kept walking as time passed. I just kept watching the fire using my abilities to keep it going strong without moving to give it kindling. Eventually Sam joined me and we sat in silence as the sun began to rise over the trees.

Sam looked exhausted in the early hours and I knew it wasn't just his lack of sleep. He had a certain sadness in him and I found myself studying him instead of the fire. The little boy who smiled at my sparkles all those years ago… he was so sad… so broken.

I frowned thinking of what he could have gone through as the sun rose higher when someone coughed from behind us. I turned to see Dean sat up and watching me carefully while Sam looked over to see his brother.

"Oh you're awake." Dean stretched and stood up walking over to his bag and grabbing some food before joining us at the fire.

"Yea, and so is she, did you get any sleep last night?" Dean asked me with worry in his tone. I smiled at him before shrugging.

"Honey, I have more energy than you do, no need to worry about me." he sighed and shook his head.

"Well the suns up, we best get moving." I glanced over at Hailey and Ben to see them awake and ready as the boys grabbed their things and I put the fire out. I checked around seeing the coast was clear before stepping from the circle.

"Lead the way."


	21. Chapter 20

Chap 20

Shadow's pov

"Lead the way." I waved my hand to Dean who took the lead and so the hike began. An hour passed as we followed the tracks left by the wendigo. I knew it was a trap but I couldn't reveal myself… not yet.

As we got to the end of the tracks, Dean realized what was going on and moved to get everyone going but the old man's body fell from the tree scaring Hailey as she screamed and thus the wendigo was revealed. We took off into a run as I made sure to pace myself and keep with the groups slowest members.

I knew Sam and Dean could handle themselves but I was not going to let any more civilians get harmed. Ben tripped and Sam went back for him leaving me to chose who to stay with. My decision was made quickly as I watched the wendigo go past towards Dean and Hailey.

I followed after and let myself catch up to them as I watched the wendigo drop from the trees. It's attack swiftly knocked Hailey out while Dean was left slightly conscious before it turned to me. I looked down at Dean and sighed knowing I couldn't leave him here.

"I'll follow." I spoke to the wendigo in it's language as deans head snapped to me in confusion. I held my wrists out to it and knelt to one knee showing it submission while grabbing deans discarded bag of m&m's.

I could easily kill the damn thing but then Tommy and Rebecca would be lost. It looked at me and nodded before binding my wrists. It grabbed Hailey and Dean, one in each arm while Dean hung limply over its shoulder having passed out.

It held the rope that bound my wrists and began dragging me behind it as it walked. I made sure to drop m&ms here and there and made a yummy path for Sam and Ben to find to lead them to us.

Before long we made it to an abandoned mine shaft and I was led into the caves, my eyes instantly adjusting to the darkness. It led us to a room with other bodies hung up by their wrists, some half eaten others intact but with obviously faitle wounds.

I smiled seeing rebecca and her friend Sarah still had pulses but found marks lower half was missing. Two out of three… I've done worse. the wendigo strung my wrists first as it stared at me a little longer before hanging Dean and Hailey beside me.

With that it walked off down the caves and disappeared. I wiggled in my bindings and decided to have some fun as I swung myself and planted my feet onto the cave roof. I could hear someone approaching and instantly knew Sam and Ben found my trail.

I kicked against the cave roof and instantly slipped my wrists from their bindings and flipped to land on my feet silently. As I righted my posture I found Sam and Ben just staring at me in surprise and shock.

Instead of facing them I pulled a lock pick from my bra and got to work on Rebecca's chains. I could hear movement and saw Sam cutting Dean and Hailey free before seeing tommy's chains. I got becca down and closed my eyes healing her enough to wake her up and give her some energy. She gasped awake and as she saw me she jumped.

"Who, who are you? Where am i?" I smiled.

"I'm your ticket back home now shut up." I ordered as I turned to sarah getting her down much faster now knowing these chains. I glanced over to the group who were watching me and as I set sarah down I tossed my lock pick to Sam and motioned to tommy.

I woke sarah up the same way I had becca. Once both girls were awake I turned to face the group that I had come with. Hailey and Ben were with tommy as they tried helping him up while Sam and Dean were staring at me.

"Wait, I know you, your amy! You're that chick who helped my family years back." I sighed and turned back to becca.

"Yes, I am. And now I'm here to save you and your friend." she smiled but frowned realizing something.

"What about Mark?" as she said this, sarah saw his dead body and went to scream so I reached over and grabbed her roughly.

"You scream and the thing that did that will come back and kill us all. I did not come here for you and will not hesitate to silence you to save my target. Stay quiet and do as you're told or you will not make it home." I growled lowly. She stared at me in fear before nodding her head. I was pulled away instantly and turned to face dean.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Just who the hell are you anyways?!" he whispered/yelled at me and I just chuckled.

"You trying to be scary is adorable. You're like a little squirrel." I smiled as I poked his nose. He stared at me in confusion before I spun from his grasp and turned to face the cave as a growl sounded from deeper in the caves.

"Enough chit chat, we've got company coming."


	22. Chapter 21

Chap 21

Shadow's pov

"Enough chit chat, we've got company coming." the boys shared a look before Dean stepped forward.

"Alright, you guys go with sam, he's going to get you out of here." I grabbed the girls and with a single touch I wiped my outburst from their minds replacing it with words of comfort. I had learned to get very good at quick memory changes thanks to my random outbursts.

I don't know why I get them and I can't stop myself from saying or doing whatever bad thing overtakes me at the time but at least I can replace the memory when I do things like that. Bobby thinks it's some form of mental disorder, random violent outbursts of insanity… but I think it's more a side effect.

Im noticing more and more when I do good things I always get an outburst almost balancing me out. It was weird but becoming predictable. I heard Sam and Dean arguing about Dean wanting to run distraction and I sighed.

"Give me that, I'll run distraction, you two get everyone out of here." I commanded as I grabbed the flare gun. Without hesitation I called out to the wendigo and ran down the opposite hall than we had come from.

"I'm free bitch, you've been watching me, come and get me you ugly son of a bitch!" I took off into a run banging on the walls and could hear it chasing me. I ran around and heard it slow down so I slowed and let myself fall into it's little trap as I rested against the cave wall. It was on the other side of the corner waiting for me so instead of leaning towards where it was I spoke in it's language.

"I know you're there." things grew silent before it spoke up.

"You understand me, how?" I stay in my spot and could hear the group moving through the halls.

"I don't know…" it moved and stood tall in the center of the intersection where it could now see me.

"What are you?" I smiled and held out my hand to it. "I'm the shadow hunter, what I am is irrelevant." it stared at me before backing away.

"I have no fight with you." I smirked and retracted my hand.

"Yea, but I have a fight with you. You wont stop killing and I cant allow a higher body count." it backed away more and now I could clearly hear the group.

"Then you will die like the others." They were close.

"Don't do it." I whispered to the creature before me. It smirked, our conversation over as it took off for the group. I sighed and followed it closely allowing myself to melt into the shadows becoming invisible to the world around me, one of my favorite tricks. We got to the group and I could see them miss with the molotov as they stood trapped.

"Rule 2: Never turn your back to me or try to outrun me." I smirked as I stepped from the shadows. It turned to face me and my smirk widened.

"Rule 1: Never threaten those I protect." with that it charged to me. I lifted the flare gun and shot it watching it burst into flames.

"You creatures never learn." as it's ashes fell to the ground I watched as my symbol was burned into the ground where it once stood. Things grew silent as I stared down at it. Without a word I tossed the gun at Dean and began walking for the exit.

I could hear them follow me silently and as we reached the exit I stopped and turned to face the group. I met becca's gaze and she instantly ran forward and pulled me into a hug surprising me.

As her skin touched mine I looked into her memories and saw what made her hug me. They thought I had been killed after I went quiet. I smiled and pulled back from her.

"It's going to be okay Rebecca, I promise." she smiled and nodded.

"Let's get everyone home shall we?"


	23. Chapter 22

Chap 22

Shadow's pov

The walk back through the woods was nearly silent say for the comforting words shared between the group mainly around tommy. Whoever that family was they seemed close.

As we walked I made sure to touch each person and cleared any memories I didn't want them having, namely my outburst. We got out of the woods and called who we needed for the injured party while I walked to my truck and grabbed my phone.

"Thought you'd just walk off without a goodbye?" I turned and smiled seeing Hailey, Ben, and Tommy stood watching me all leaning on the other. It was the perfect image of family and I could feel the familiar pang of longing as I watched them.

"Not leaving, calling rebecca's family. Trust me you can't get rid of me that easily." I smiled. Hailey stepped from her brothers and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for helping us Amy." I let her hug me before pulling back and giving her a smile.

"I'm glad you got you're brother back Hailey . I told you we would." she smiled and nodded.

"That you did. You and those brothers… you three saved lives today. I'll always be in your debt." I shook my head with a smile before reaching back into my truck and grabbing a business card.

"In case anything else goes bump in the night. Call me." she took the card and smiled before walking off as the ambulance pulled up along with police and state rangers. I heard them claiming bears and decided I should update Rebecca's family.

I made the call and told them she was safe and where they could find her before hanging up and staring down at my phone. I glanced up to see Dean talking with the siblings while everyone was checked on by the paramedics. I sighed and walked to the back of my truck to make sure no one could see me clearly and dialed John's number. On the second ring he picked up.

"Hey Shadow, what's up?" I bit my lip and double checked that I was not being watched before responding.

"Why does your son think you're missing?" he was silent before sighing.

"Who did you run into?" I gave him a quick update of the case and he sighed again.

"Look, whatever you do, don't tell them you called me. I'll explain everything later I promise. Please, just lie for me." I groaned and rubbed a hand over my face.

"They want me to call you, don't pick up next time I call you. I'll cover for you this time, but you owe me." he chuckled.

"I'll get you a steak, deal?" I smile happily.

"Hell yea! I'm holding you to that old man!" I cheered happily. I heard a chuckle over the phone and from beside me reminding me of who was near me and I quickly composed myself.

"Well then I've got to get going, I'll be waiting for your coordinates for that steak." he chuckled but agreed and with that we said our goodbyes and hung up.

"You're father?" I turned and saw Dean leaning against my truck watching me with a smile. I nod and turn to face him.

"He's getting me a steak." I smile. Dean just chuckles and pushes himself to stand and walk closer to me.

"This trucks yours?" i smirk proudly and pat my baby.

"You know it, nothing better than a bad ass chevy to get you across country." he laughed and nodded.

"I would have pegged you as more of a luxury car kinda gal, i must say it's a pleasant surprise." i stuck my tongue out.

"Never judge a book by it's cover Dean, you can get yourself in a lot of trouble doing that." he nodded before glancing at my hand that still rested on the bed of my truck, his happiness changing to worry.

"You should let the medics check you over before they take off, those wrists look pretty bad." I gave a confused look before looking down at my wrists and sure enough they were bruised to high hell. I stretched them around and heard two clicks making me smile.

"They still work, i'll be fine." he gave me a look before frowning.

"Yeah no, either walk over there and let them check you over or I'll drag you over there." I sighed but chuckled and nodded.

"I'd like to see you try." he smirked and I rolled my eyes and went to walk to the driver's seat of the truck when i'm suddenly swung by my waist and tossed over someone's shoulder.

"What the hell?!" I shouted in shock as I now saw the ground and the back of dean's jacket.

"You son of a bitch, put me down." I felt like a child as I hit his back as best as I could which wasn't very good given my unusual position.

"Sure thing princess." with that I was back on my feet now stood beside a pair of amused paramedics while the group watched us with amused smiles.

"I told you I'm fine, I don't need treatment." I groaned while Dean grabbed my wrist making me wince.

"That, that right there tells me otherwise." I groaned and squirmed while the medics banaged my wrists.

"Is there anywhere else that hurts?" one of the medics asked. I shook my head and pointedly looked at dean.

"Am I okay to go back to my truck now?" he smiled and nodded thanking the medics for me as I stomped back to my truck like a child. This time Sam was there waiting for me.

"Hey Amy, Becca's family is here and they want to see you." I sigh and nod thanking him and walking over to the group of teary eyed women and the happy father stood behind them almost protectively. Here we go...


End file.
